Shampoo
Shampoo Birthplace China Age 16 Family Cologne, great-grandmother, Shampoo's Father (manga only), Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung Amazon Sisters Occupation Waitress/Take-out delivery girl Chinese Amazon Fighter Assistant (briefly) to Tofu Unohttp://ranma.wikia.com/wiki/Tofu_Ono Curse Human to Cat Fighting Style Chinese Amazon Love Interest Ranma Loved By Mousse Rivals Akane,Ukyo and Kodachi [http://ranma.wikia.com/wiki/Ukyo ' '] First Appearance Volume 3 History Soon after getting cursed at Jusenkyo, Ranma (as a girl) and Genma (as a panda) drop into a contest in a village of the Joketsuzoku "tribe of women heroes"; "Chinese Amazons" in English versions. Half-starved, they feed on the next available food-stuff - the feast that was to be the first prize for the contest - and are instantly challenged by Shampoo, the village champion. He swiftly defeats her, but this was a bad move. According to Chinese Amazon tribal laws, if a female Amazon is defeated by a female outsider, she must give the outsider the "Kiss of Death", hunt her down to the ends of the Earth, and kill her (as Ranma tells Akane, "and when they say 'to the ends of Earth', they mean it"). Ranma and Genma manage to elude her and settle down in Nerima, thinking that they've lost her. However, Shampoo eventually tracks female Ranma down and resumes her attempts at murder. She finds Ranma, this time a male, in the Tendo household—where she managed to enter courtesy of Kasumi, who thought Genma had invited her, when she was actually stalking him—and declares her intent to kill Akane for hiding female Ranma from her. Ranma stops her attack by kicking the ball off of her bonbori, which knocked her cold when it landed on her head, accidentally defeating her a second time. However, instead of receiving a "Kiss of Death," Ranma gets a kiss on the lips; it turns out that if a female Amazon is defeated by a male outsider, she has to marry him. She continues on the path of trying to marry male Ranma and kill female Ranma, until Ranma tricks her into thinking that the male side is a disguise for the female side. Heartbroken, Shampoo returns to China, where she undergoes re-training at the hands of her great-grandmother Cologne and finally receives a cat curse at Jusenkyo, which causes her to become concerned. Realizing that Ranma had been cursed as well, she goes back to Japan with Cologne to try to marry Ranma once more, learning in the process that he is actually male. Unfortunately, this revelation came at a price: Ranma has been completely "phobic" about cats (ailurophobic) since childhood. Shampoo has managed to gain at least two strong rivals in the herbalists Pink and Link, a pair of twin sisters who live in Yaokaicun, a village near Joketsuzoku. The twins and Shampoo have held a grudge against each other since they were very little girls, and there’s no sign of it ending anytime soon. In their latest attempt at getting back at Shampoo, Pink and Link declared to Joketsuzoku’s local newspaper that Shampoo’s husband Ranma was ugly and weak; Shampoo had previously lied to the newspaper, stating that she was already married and living with Ranma. Even if she has been chased by the Ghost Cat Maomolin a couple of times, Shampoo really has only one strong suitor, her childhood friend Mousse, whom she rejected when they were both three. Cologne has stated that this holds true by Amazon law, regardless if he manages to beat Ranma, but he remains stubborn despite her multiple rejections and frequent cruel and derisive treatment. In Shampoo's defense Mousse is very clingy, often trying to glomp her and will not take no for an answer. Then again she behaves exactly the same way towards Ranma, to an even more severe degree, and has been repeatedly shown as far more inconsiderate towards him than Mousse is to her. As is standard for the series, either behavior is frequently used in a comical manner. Shampoo generally seems annoyed and contemptuous towards Mousse, but occasionally shows some concern when he drives himself too far. Late in the series, when her love has been turned to hate by a magic jewel, and Mousse decides to take advantage to approach her, she rejects him in the normal manner, which may hint that her feelings towards him contain elements of both derision and appreciation. Character At first glance, Shampoo might seem like a bimbo, due to her pidgin or simplified mode of speech, most notably rapidly switching between ignoring and using personal pronouns, but she also had a limited amount of time to learn the Japanese language, after pursuing Ranma to his home country. This tendency may be exaggerated in western translations, although her vocabulary is shown to improve late in the series, and she was presented as speaking fluent Chinese during a rooftop talk with Mousse, when attempting